InuYasha Sango's Lost Sister Chapter One
by sangoscourage
Summary: Ever wonder if Sango had an older, twin sister. Well here is my idea on the subject, that's been rolling around in my head for a while. Saika and Saiken are my characters. I hope you will enjoy and I welcome positive feedback and suggestions of what you would like to see happen. If you have read this chapter before, I have corrected the few typos. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha

Sango's Lost Sister

On My Way

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of InuYasha; only the character of Saika and any future characters I may add. I'm not sure how long this will be; it just may be a one-shot. Let me know your thoughts and suggestions.

Four shadowy figures alternated between running through the forest and meadows to jumping through the trees for a long stretches of time. After a while, the front, seemingly older figure slowed and landed on a tree branch, near the trunk. The other three landed on branches nearby, curious as to why their leader had stopped.

"Sensei, why have you stopped?" a smaller shadowed figure asked carefully. The figure could sense the tension their leader was emanating.

"We are approaching the demon slayer village that I was born in to and ...was so rudely forced to leave." the first figure answered in a low feminine voice.

She had not forgotten what had happened when she was a child. Nor did she forget the one who had given her the scar on the side of her face. Even though she still loved the person, what was done, was uncalled for. And that person would be punished before she would forgive them.

"The village is not that much farther." the leader replied briskly as she leapt towards the next tree, quickly followed by the three smaller and younger figures.

Within a few minutes, the small group landed on the ground, not far from a fifty food wooden wall that was badly damaged or missing sections. The last time the leader had been here, the wall had been whole and impenetrable. Running through a large opening, the female leader couldn't believe her eyes. Many of the huts were badly damaged, poles that held things in the air were broken and there were many graves to the side near a section of unbroken wall. Scanning the graves, she recognized the weapons on two of them. Seeing their sensei's reactions, the three other figures discretely stood off to the side.

"Seiko (force, truth), father, what happened here?" the sensei questioned, grief and anger flooding to the surface as she stood in front of the two graves that were next to each other. She had known since childhood that this had been one of the best demon slayer village around. They had always been called on for slaying jobs first.

"Saika (a flower full of color) my daughter, I'm glad to see that you have returned." a strong male voice spoke suddenly at the head of the grave the now known leader was kneeling in front of.

"Father? What happened here?" Saika replied, coming straight to the point. 'It looks like something completely wiped out the village."

"A hoard of demons did this. A lord had asked me to bring ten of my best demon slayers to his village to slay a demon. I didn't realize until it was too late, that we had been set up. I had made a grave error in judgement." the male ghost replied.

"You can say that again! Didn't you teach me to always think things out first father?! Needing ten demon slayers to slay one demon sounds rather suspicious to me." Saiko replied, trying hard to be not lash out at her father's stupidity, even though he was dead. She had more respect for others than to lash out thoughtlessly.

"You are right Saika but I can't take things back now." her father's spirit sighed. "Sango is still alive, and Kohaku only lives with a shard of the sacred jewel shard in his back."

"So my little sister is still alive. She will answer for what she did to me." Saiko growled, even though, deep down she was happy her siblings had survived the attack.

"Saika, I agree that what Sango did back then, was uncalled for. She has changed and is truly sorry for what she did. I'm surprised you don't have a husband by now, I don't know any man who wouldn't want you." her father replied.

"Would you want a woman who has a badly scarred face father. Men have rejected me because of this." Saika asked angrily as she pulled the side of her face cloth down, revealing a dark and vicious looking scar. She wasn't surprised at her father's reaction. She had run from the village when Sango had committed her jealous deed against her own sister.

"Well, I guess I can't really blame you for being angry with your sister then. Just don't kill her." Saika's father replied.

"I don't plan to father. I just plan to test her fighting skills. And I'm pretty sure that I will win. I have trained hard all these years, to be the best fighter I can be. I am now a shadow ninja warrior and hokage of the forest glen village in a village in the north mountains." Saika replied as she put the cloth back over her scar.

"I must go my Saiko; my time is up in this dimension. Just promise you will make up with you sister." the spirit replied as he started to fade.

"One more question father. Who was responsible for this slaughter?" Saiko asked quickly.

"It was the evil demon Naraku." the spirit replied as he faded.

"Naraku is it. Then he shall pay for this crime." Saiko asked quietly and then addressed her students. Genins, we will train for a while before we finish for the night. We are to all work on our speed of attacks and movement as well as combat. If it is true of what I heard about Naraku, he is not one to br taken lightly. Right now, I want to see how two of you can quickly gather firewood inside the village, while the other one and myself go to get the evening meal." Saiko instructed.

"Hai sensei." they answered. Two sped off around the village as the last one stepped forward and waited for instruction. The young girl knew that even if Saika was a tough teacher, she only wanted her students to be the best they could be. Laziness and arrogance was not tolerated.

"Good choice Keiko. You are doing well in stealth and aim. You just need to learn to be a bit more patient and still." Saika praised with a gentle smile.

Within two hours, training had been completed, game had been caught, prepared and was now roasting in front of the blazing campfire. Saika was pleased with her genin students training. While the students had taken baths in the nearby river, Saiken had taken Seiko's tessen (iron fan) and was presently sharpening the edges. She had wanted to honor her best friend in some small way, by putting the girl's weapon of choice back in to combat use; instead of just lying on the grave.

"It's time to head in to the hut for the night. We will leave soon after the sunrises in the morning. The soon we deliver our package to the Edo village near the sea, the soon we can return home." Saiko replied, as she picked up the special polish she had found in Seiko's old home, and started polishing the fan. She had found her old home in fairly descent condition and deemed it safe to use for the night.

AN: Yep, yet another new story that was constantly on my mind. I think this should do it for this chapter. I would love to hear any suggestions for the next few chapters. Next is planned to deal with InuYasha and his pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Sango's Lost Sister

Chapter 2A

As InuYasha and his friends sat around the fire, waiting for the rabbits to fihish cooking, Kagome glanced over at Sango who seemed to be deep in thought for what seemed be for the hundredth time since they had left the village where they had destroyed several demons and collected five jewel shards. The young demon slayer had not been paying attention during some fights and was nearly injured a couple of times. This wasn't like her friend at all.

"Sango, are you alright? You seem to be troubled about something." Kagome asked gently.

"You haven't been much help in any of the fights lately Sango. You better shape up or you'll be out of the pack." InuYasha replied gruffly.

"InuYasha! Sit boy! That wasn't very nice!" Kagome yelled.

"Damn it Kagome!" InuYasha growled after he pried his face from the ground.

"He's right Kagome. I haven't been of much use lately. My mind, for some reason, just keeps going over a memory of someone who was close to me when I was a child, but I can't quite remember who it was." Sango replied a little frustrated as sat down on the log beside her.

"Would it be a friend from another village? Or maybe a family member?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Shippo that's it!" Sango almost yelled as her eyes went wide. At the words _family member,_ she suddenly remember. "I can't believe I forgot about her!'

"What her?! Spit it out already! We don't have all day!" InuYasha growled impatiently, only to earn a sharp glare from Kagome.

"My sister. We're twins, even if we don't look alike. She took off when we were about ten years old. And we didn't part ways on very good terms. It was my fault that this happened." Sango replied, bowing her head and closing her eyes.

"How can you have a twin and not look the exactly alike." InuYasha scoffed.

"InuYasha, if you had a twin, he or she could have your mother's black hair and brown eyes, while you had white hair and gold eyes like your father. They are called fraternal twins." Kagome replied. "It would be too complicated to explain any further."

"Why did your sister leave Sango? What was her name." Shippo asked from Kagome's shoulder.

"Her name is...or was Saika; I'm not sure if she is still alive or not. It was my fault that she left. Father started training us when we were nine years old. After a while, I started to become jealous of her. Where I had to practice for weeks to get the styles and techniques right, Saika would do them once or twice and have the hang of it like she had been doing it for a long time." Sango replied, looking down at the ground a few feet in front of her.

"Well, what's so wrong with that?! She was good at what she did!" InuYasha replied, puzzled at why Sango would be upset.

"The problem is that I had been getting out some knives and daggers for father to sharpen later on when Saika came over to talk to me. She started tell me she wanted to show me a new fighting skill father had just shown her, I lost my temper and took a swing at her. Only I had a knife in my hand that still had meat juices on it. It sliced in to the side of her face, and I'm sure it left a good sized scar. She looked very shocked and angry when she took off." Sango finished.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you Sango. After all, she is your twin and sister." Kagome replied, trying to boost her friend's hopes.

"I don't know Kagome. She may have a pretty nasty scar because of me. What I did was inexcuseable." Sango answered.

"Look Sango, I'm sorry this happened, but we all need to get a good night sleep. I have a feeling it might be a hard day tomorrow." InuYasha replied, getting up to go to a tree to sleep in for the night. They all agreed and settled in to their own places for the night.


	3. Chapter 2B

Sango's Lost Sister

Chapter 2B

AN: I want to dedicate this chapter and give a big thank you to SakuraNeko56 for all the wonderful suggestions she has given me. Quite frankly, I hit writer's wall, as I call it. (an idea or two is there, but getting it out...). I would have never thought of some of them. So the credit for this chapter goes to her.

d

The next morning, Saika stood at the fort's entrance, looking out over the forest while waiting for her companions to join her. The young woman concentrated waited for her sharingan vision to kick in, turning her eyes red. She then scanned the area for any demonic auras that might be around. In a moment, she felt something, but it was weak. It was quite weak but she felt it nontheless. Yes, Saika is completely human. The thing is, she was born with ths ability to sense and see demonic auras. As she broke her concentration, Saika heard three sets of running feet approaching her and turned around to greet them.

"You three ready to go? I have a feeling things might happen today. So be ready for anything." Saika stated as she turned foreward and started at a steady pace for a bit.

"Hai sensei." the three students stated at the same time, folowing their leader.

Throughout the day, the group travelled in a northwestly direction to where Saika felt a strong pull in her soul. She didn't know why, but she felt she was pulled to go in a northly direction. Saika had tested her students in killing most of the demons they had encountered. They had done well, and had been allowed to take a fang or claw, once their teacher had purified the said parts with her other special abiity.

It was late in the afternoon when they came to the top of a hill and saw a small village below them. Saika could see that her travelling companions were tired from the long journey and made her way down to the village. To be honest, she was a little on the tired side herself. As they got closer, she recognized it. Itt was the village of Togura-Kamiyamada that had a temple and it's buildings on one side and a small military academy. It was a village of great strength and a good size.

As they came within a couple hundred yards of the gate, Saika stopped when she felt six auras some distance away from the village. Two of them felt somewhat familiar; one human and one of a demon. Drawing her attention back to her surroundings, she found she was standing in front of two guards. They stepped forward and crossed their swords, effectively blocking the way.

"We must know your names before we allow you to pass." one guard announced firmly, but in a friendlly manner.

"I am Saika, a shinobi leader from the village of Sunagukura (land of wind). These are my students, Keiko, Injuro and Mikano. We are on a mission and heading for the Zenkoji Temple. We ask if we can stay with you for the night. If we can be of any service to you in payment, we woulld be glad to help you." Saika introduced and bowed in repect, as did her students.

"Please wait here lady Saika. We need to tell our bosses." the other guard stated and disappeared inside. A moment he came back with a man who was both wearing a priest and a soldier's outfits (I'll let you use your imaginations here) that suited him quite well.

"Shinobi Saika?! You have indeed graced our humble temple fortress. I have heard of you and your powers. Please come stay with us for as long as you need. The guard tells me you wish to do something for us in return. No matter what we try we can't seem to get rid of the demons we are having trouble with. Please come this way." the priest/soldier replied with a deep bow.

"We will be more than glad to rid you of these pests. May I ask what your name may be please?" Saika replied and inquired as they walked down a long hallway.

"Forgive me my lady, my manners have escaped me. My name is Inari." the man now known as Inari apologized. Here is your room and there is a dining hall connected to it. If you wish, I can reserve it for just you and your friends."

"It is nice to meet you Inari and a reservation would be nice. I need to inform you that I have the sharigan second sight ability. When I sense a demonic aura, my eyes will turn red and then I can see where it is." Saika informed Inari so he wouldn't be startled if it happened.

"Yes, I have heard of that ability. Is there anything else my lady?" Inari asked.

"There is. I need to check out a couple of familiar auras about an hour or two west of here. I need to check them out. I can travel quite quickly through the trees, so I should not be too long. I will leave my students here in case your demons show up sooner than expected." Saika advised.

"Very well my lady. I wish you godspeed in what you need to do." Inari replied. Saika bowed and followed her three students in to the room.

"Wow, this room is huge!" Mikano exclaimed with a whistle.

"And the diningroom is pretty big itself!" Injuro exclaimed, peeking through the door at far side of the room.

"I'm glad you like it. Listen, I need to leave for a short time to check something out. If the demon comes before I get back, one of you come and get me. I will be heading that way." Saika replied, pointing westward.

"Hai sensei." the three answered together.

With a firm nod, Saika leapt off the balcony and ran towards the forest, jumping in to the nearest tree. Opening up her senses, she found the auras she had detected earlier and sped off in that direction. Running at a quick pace through the trees, it wasn't long before the auras were at their stongest. With one final leap, she landed on a branch as close as she dared without being detected.

'I see father was right, you are alive and doing well my sister. And Kilala is still with you.' Saika thought to herself. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the cat nekomata she still remembered and cared about. ' _Kilala, kilala. It's me, Saika; Sango's sister. I am still alive,_ _I wish to talk to you_ _. Come in the direction you hear my voice_ _in your small form_ _._ _'_

With InuYasha and his friends

Kilala was sitting beside Sango, enjoying the attention she was getting from her mistress when she suddenly lifted her head and looked in the direction Saika was waiting. She didn't think she would ever hear that voice again. But she couldn't deny what she was hearing in her mind; albeit an older, stronger voice of the little girl she had played with all those years ago.

' _Saika, is that really you?!' Kilala thought back._

 _'Yes it is Kilala. I need to talk with you for a few minutes.' Saika replied and watched as the demon cat stood up and started running to where she was hiding._

"Kilala, where are you going?" Sango called out after her friend but it was already too late. Kilala was already halfway to her destination. Within a couple of minutes, Kilala jumped in to the forest, transforming in to her large form, She looked up as she saw Saika jump from the branch she was standing on. Kilala quickly sniffed the air and started purring as she recognized the scent of her second mistress who had disappeared all those years ago.

"It is good to see you again Kilala, I missed seeing you." Saika replied as she pet the proffered head of the purring Kilala. "Look Kilala, I only came because I sensed yours and Sango's auras a while ago. I am need at the Togura-Kamiyamada temple fortress. That's where my students and myself are staying for the night. And we will be helping them with the demon troubles they are having."

"Moewrr." Kilala rumbled quietly from her chest and tilted her head, indicating Saika to continue.

"I have done very well over the years. I am now an emerald star ninja of the Sunagukura village, north of here. I have my students with me for training while we deliver a package to the village near Edo. I don't know why Kilala, but I feel that there is a reason I need to be in this area. Some thing I need to obtained." Saika replied and then sighed.

"You must know Kilala, I haven't quite forgiven Sango for what she did to me. Because of her, I have been unable to get married because of the scar on my face." Saika replied as she watched as Kilala wince as she pulled the cloth away from her face, showing the ugly six inch scar on he side of her face. "I won't kill her Kilala, but she must answer for what she has done. I will test her fighting skills at another time. If I do not see you again, I will leave a message with the priestess in the village you and your companions stay when resting from your journey."

"Sensei, you are needed at the village. The demons are appearing and they look tough." Keiko called out as she ran up to them. Kilala let out a small warning growl at the girl.

"It's alright Kilala, she is one of my students I have been training. Keiko, you must learn to approach in a quieter manner." Saika scolded lightly., then smiled. "But thank you for coming."

"I am sorry sensei. It won't happen again." Keiko answered looking down.

"Whoever you are, get away from Kilala." Sango yelled out as she threw it hirokotsu at Saika and Keiko. Kilala jumped back as Keiko ducked.

"Damn it slayer, watch where you're throwing that weapon. Or are you still incompetent at doing so?" Saiko yelled back, catching the huge boomerang and throwing the weapon back at her sister, with a slight twist she thought the slayer would recognize. Within two seconds, she fished something out of her pocket. "Kilala, give this to Sango. She might recognize it.

Kilala took the object in her mouth and headed back to Sango. As Sango caught her weapon with a surprised look on her face, Kilala landed beside her, letting out a disapproving growl. The others approached, wondering if everything was alright. She stared at her weapon for a moment. There was only one person she knew who could throw the hirokotsu with bit a wobble and have it stay airborne.

"Kilala, was that Saika?" Sango asked.

"Meow." Kilala answered and nodded her head.

"And I just messed up again." Sango groaned. She started to go after Saiko, but Kilala got in her way and nudged her towards their camp. "I will be be seeing her again some time?" Again the nekomatta nodded her big head. She opened her mouth, and dropped the small object in to Sango's hand. She indeed recognize it, but chose to examine it later, and pushed it under her right shoulder guard and headed back to camp.

"Shouldn't we go after that girl and invite her to stay?" Kagome asked.

"Whoever she was, she's long gone. Probably headed back to where she's staying." InuYasha replied. "Why don't you and Sango go for a soak in the hot spring nearby. I think Sango needs time to think." InuYasha replied and pointed in the direction to where he could smell the hot spring.

Miroku and Kagome looked at him for a moment, surprised that he was being considerate for a change. Half an hour later, the girls were enjoying the hotspring; even if they weren't talking at the moment.

"Sango, please tell me who you think that girl was. My curiousity is starting to get the better of me. Kilala seems to know." Kagome asked, finding it a little hard to sit still at the moment.

"That girl is my sister Saika, Kagome. I'm sure of it...and she's still alive. I only know of one person who could throw hirokotsu with a slight wobble without having it fall. And this was her favorite pin she used to keep small objects in place on her outfit, so she wouldn't lose them." Sango stated with a far off look in her eyes.

"You'll see her again Sango and you can apologize to her." Kagome replied, trying to reassure her friend.

"I'm sure of that Kagome. But I don't know if she'll forgive me. Even as a kid, she could be unforgiving at times. She had a pretty high standard rules and ethics for herself." Sango answered. Kagome could only nod in understanding. Her grampa could be that way at times.

Okay, I think I'll end the chapter here and get on to the next scene in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

InuYasha's

Sango's Lost Sister

Chapter 3

As Saika and Keiko finally landed on the roof of the temple fortress and ran closer to the action. The young hokage reached in to a pouch behind her back at her belt line and pulled out three small round balls. She quickly handed them to her student who knew exactly what to do with them. They were balls of catnip; an excellent way to distract a feline.

Keiko quickly jumped down to join the others fighting as Saika ran forward on the roof. As she jumped, her left hand opened a pouch on her right leg and grabbed a Flying Dragon shuriken blade by its handle.

"Oh no you don't. You leave those people alone!" Saika growled as she dove towards a bull demon. As she landed, she flung her weapon towards the creatures neck, severing it clean off his body before it had a chance to react.

As Keiko had said, this group of demons were indeed strong. It took nearly every experienced fighter there to cut down all the demons in short order. After a half hour, Saika was becoming irritated and angry. Why wouldn't they retreat or die already! As she released star shuriken at a demon, she felt a presence slowly come out and surround her; strengthening and guiding her. The young hokage paid no attention to the gasps of surprise as she straightened and pulled her chakram off her left hip.

"We are tired of your nonsense! Leave now!" Saika commanded angrily. The only thing was, her voice now sounded ethereal. Not of this world. With all her strength, she flung her chakram at the five demons standing twenty feet away. Just as her weapon returned to her, all five demons were dead, missing their heads.

"Now, would someone please tell me what that...thing was surrounding me. From wha I heard, you all saw it." Saika asked firmly.

"Lady Saika, it looked like a spirit came from you. I may be wrong, but it looked like the spirit of Tomoe Gozen. She was a well known samurai woman that lived around two hundred years ago. I believe she was assisting you." Inari replied, stepping forward.

"I see...thank you Inari. If you could tell me where the nearest hotsprings are, my students and I would like to clean up before the evening meal." Saika answered, breathing a sigh of tiredness and relief.

"Of course lady Saika, our bathhouses are in that direction. If you will give your weapons to my servant here, he will clean and polish them while you are in the hotsprings." Inari replied.

"That would be great, Thank you." Saika replied as she handed over the weapons she had used to the servant. She smiled gently at him and nodded her thanks before following Inari.

"Here we are milady. The men's bath is to the right and the women's is to the left. I hope everything is to your satisfaction. The evening meal will be in an hour." Inari replied. He bowed and left the small group to enter the baths.

Saika and Keiko entered theirs and quickly chose a tub. They quickly striped off their clothes and slid in to the hot water. Keiko giggled at the silly face Saika made as she slide in slowly. Saika chuckled, happy to help the young girl laugh and finally relax like this after a long day.

"This feels wonderful sensei! If it isn't any trouble, I would like to ask if I could learn how to use the sword. I feel like I am ready for one now." Keiko asked after a few moments of silence.

"This bath does feel good. I was ready for a good soak myself. And yes, I believe you are ready to learn how to handle a sword. You must learn with a wooden sword first. I will talk to Inari when we leave the baths to see if he can help us." Saika replied, smiling at the eager girl. Keiko was good student and learned her lessons quickly.

After twenty minutes, they stepped out of the out of the large tub and got dressed. Saika had to smirk as she could hear Injuro and Mihano chattering like a pair of squirrels while they got dressed again. They were obviously excited for some reason.

"Hey you two, stop acting like a pair of squirrels and get dressed. The evening meal will be ready soon and you won't be ready." Saika chided the two playfully. She and Keiko stepped out and closed their bathhouse door just as Injuro and Mikano stumbled out of theirs. "I see the bath did the two of you a world of good. You are rather wound up."

"Lady Saika, I just came to tell that your weapons have been made ready and are in your room. This man I would like to know if you would all like to stay for another day or so. We would llike to learn some of those moves and attacks you did, fighting the demons." Inari replied, hoping Saika would say yes to his request.

"Lady Saika, my name is General Wakano. I would be grateful if you and your students would stay and teach us." the man introduced himself.

"This must be fate. Keiko has told me that she wants to learn how to use a sword. Injuro, Mihano, is there a weapon you would like to learn to weild?"

Saika asked her other two students.

"I would like to learn how to use a chakram sensei. I don't know of any other ninja, than you, who knows how to use one." Mihano replied, eager have an effective weapon at his side.

"I would like to learn how to use the Kyoketsu-Shoge sensei. It's is effective in short and long distance fighting." Injuro stated.

"Well, if General Wakano and Inari agree, we will stay two extra days and you can learn how to use these weapons. Mihano, I will teach you how to use the chakram. I will warn you now, it's a tricky weapon to learn." Saika replied.

"I understand sensei. I will pay strick attention to what you teach me." Mihano replied firmly.

"I will be more than happy to help you in this. I know the fort has these weapons in our storeroom. You are more than welcome to use them." General Wakano replied.

"Then it is settled. We will take a rest from travelling and do what we can to help out as well. In the meantime, I think the three of us had better get back to our room and check out our weapons." Saika stated.

She couldn't help but chuckle as her three students whooped in excitement and raced for their room. When she got to the room, at a more leisurely pace, she saw Mihano admiring their newly cleaned weapons. Keiko and Injuro gawking in to the room next to theirs; their private diningroom.

"Well, it must be something amazing if you three are this still for more than a moment." Saika quipped. Her students were good people; and very energetic.

"Sensei, you should see our weapons! They look brand new!" Mihano replied quietly, obviously awed at the look of his weapon.

"I would have to agree. The people here obviously know how important it is to keep weapons in good shape." Saika answered, going over and picking up her chakram.

"And you should see the feast they left us. It's still steaming." Keiko replied, a little drool coming out the side of her mouth just then.

"Well get in there before I beat you to it." Saika replied as she put down her weapon and made a short jump to the next room, teasing her students.

She may be quite tough on them at times, during her training, but that didn't mean she wasn't a caring and loving person as well. The platters of food smelt wonderful as they sat down to enjoy them. It wasn't surprising that even Saika had managed to stuff herself. After a pleasant evening on the balcony with drinks and just enjoying the evening they went to bed and slept soundly. They would need the sleep if they were to learn how to use their new weapons.


	5. Chapter 4

Sango's Lost Sister

Things Heat Up

Chapter 4

"Alright you three. Time to get down to the training grounds. I hope you have done your stretching exercises and ready for today's training.

"Hai sensei. We have and more than ready." Mihano spoke for himself and his two friends.

"Good. Let's go." Saika replied firmly and ran out the door, followed closely by the other three.

"Good morning lady Saika. I trust you all had a pleasant sleep last night. General Wakano and I will be helping train your friends." Inarireplied as the foursome approached the two men.

"Good. I appreciate the help gentlemen." Saika answered, bowing slightly.

"I found this on the ground last night. It must have come from one of the demons we fought yesterday. I think you should have it." General Wakano replied, stepping forward and handing Saika a shard of glass.

"Hmm, it looks like a piece of this infamous Shikon Jewel that some clutz broke. Thank you General Wakano. I will keep it safe." Saika replied as she took it from the general.

The instant it touched her palm, it went completely white. It not only surprised everyone around her, but Saika as well. The ninja leader stuck the little shard in to a special little pocket whereno no one could take it without her knowing.

"Now students, pair off with you instructors. Mihano, you are with me. Since you want to learn how to use the chakram." Saika stated.

"And Keiko, you are with me, since you said you want to learn how to weild the sword." Inari replied firmly.

"I will teach you how to use the Kyoketsu-Shoge Injuro. We will go to our separate areas and begin." General Wakano replied.

Each teacher began the lessons by having the students the balance and feel of the weapons in their hands to the point where it felt like it was an extention to their bodies. The next step was to learn the various moves and thrusts. Needless to say, there were a few yelps and newly formed bruises as a few mistakes were made. Mihano very quickly found out why his sensei always caught her chakram on the inside of the weapon. The weapon he was using was a wooden chakram; therefore wasn't entirely dangerous.

"I should never catch a chakram by the outer edge!? Mihano replied, more than asked as his face turned red in embarrassement as he looked over at Saika who had a raised eyebrow .

"That's right! You're lucky that this is a practice chakram and your wound is only superficial. If you had caught the real chakram, you would be missing half of your hand right now." Saika scolded gently as she came to stand in fronnt of Mihano. She pulled out a vile of herbal antiseptic and a roll of bandage. "This is really going to sting for a few seconds."

"Thank you sensei. I will be more careful next time." Mihano grunted through the sharp sting as wrapped the bandage around his hand.

"I know you will Mihano. And don't feel bad, we have all made mistakes in training. And remember this one fact: if you can't catch you chakram by the inside edge fast enough., let it go by and warn anybody that may be around." Saika advised gently."Now let's start again."

For the rest of the day and half of the next, Keiko, Injuro and Mihano practiced with their wooden weapons. Being the fast learners they were, they were soon using them with ease. In return for the lessons the three youngsters and Saika helped with chores around the compound.

Before Saika and her companions headed off to clean up for the evening on their last day in the fortress, Inari had asked them to come down to the main dining hall. There was a feast being prepared in their honor. When they got to to the doors, the door slowly slid open to reveal the large room nicely decorated and the room smelling of many delicious dishes.

"We wanted to thank you and your friends for all you have done for have been a great help to us and we needed to show our appreciation. Please come in and the festivities will begin." general Wakano replied and stepped aside as the guests of honor stepped in the room.

Saika was amazed that the people of the temple fort had gone to all this trouble for them; but it was greatly appreciated. For the next three hours, she, Keiko, Injuro and Mihano thoroughly enjoyed themselves. At the end of the meal, the general took Saika to the side for a moment.

"Lady Saika, I wanted to talk to you for a moment to get your opinion on something." the general replied, while waving three soldiers over. "Inari and myself feel that your students learned their weapons skills so well, that they deserve to have their own weapons. Do you agree?"

"Yes I do, and I agree. You and your people have been more than generous to us. I want to thank you for everything." Saika replied. "Do you want my students up here now?"

"Please." the general simply replied.

"Injuro, Keiko, Mihano. Will you come up here please." Saika called over to her students. The three looked at each other for a moment, then stood and walked ove to their sensei.

"Keiko, Mihano, Injuro. Inari, myself and a few of my officers who watched you train, and we believe you should have you own weapons. And your sensei has agreed with us." the general stated and smiled as the three looked at their sensei in surprise. The young woman smiled and nodded. As each one accepted their new weapon and cleaning/repair kit, they stepped back and waited for the last one to receive theirs.

"I don't understand something sensei. We've usual had to wait to use good weapons like these. Why so soon this time?"

"You've earned the right to have those. Just promise me that you will continue to train with them and take proper care of your weapons." Saika stated.

"Hai sensei we will." the three replied together.

"Now I think we should enjoy the rest of the evening before turning in for the night." Saika replied, heading back to her seat.

In the morning, Saika and her small group were up and ready for the next part of their journey. They had a quick and light breakfast with general Wakano and Inari who were starting their morning routine before the day's work.

"I must say that we all wish you could stay and help guard this place, but we understand that you have things you must do yourself. You are heading towards Zenkoji Temple as planned?" general Wakano asked. Saika answered.

"I sent messengers out yesterday to tell the villages along the way that you will be coming their way. You might be stopping at one of them for a rest or a night's stay. The chef put together a package of food to sustain you for the day." general Wakano advised.

"Thank you general. If I ever get the chance, I will stop by again." Saika replied and bowed before turning and heading out the gate with the others.

They spent the morning traveled in more or less north easterly direction, then a northern direction before stopping for a break. Just as they sat down, a very large deer came running out of the nearby forest, charging straight for them. Saika jumped to the side at it charged pass her and skid to a stop twenty yards ahead.

"That thing is acting strangely." Saika replied, watching the deer quietly.

It shook it's head and pawed at the left side of its face.

Snorting it pain, it shook its head again and charged at Saika again. This time, she grabbed her chakram and threw it hard at the deer, cutting off the head effectively. When the body stopped. Saika went over and examined the head carefully. Seeing something above the right eye, she reached out and pulled the obect.

"This looks like another shard of the shikon jewel. I've heard they are usual tainted. This one is a pure white." Saika mumbled to herself as the others gathered around her.

"This is strange sensei. First the one from the fortress, now this one. What's going on?" Mihano asked.

"I don't know, but I think we better take it so it doesn't get in to the wrong hands. Let's just eat our lunch, take some of the deer meat and leave. I don't like the idea of staying around here for too long." Saika replied, getting out a sack and a knife.

After eating and packing up the meat, they all decided to pick up the pace to travel a good distance before stopping for the night. For some reason, something felt a bit off, but she pushed it down and concentrated on the rest of the day's trip.


	6. Chapter 6

InuYasha

Sango's Lost Sister

Chapter 5

By mid-afternoon, Saika looked up and noticed the sun was starting its decent towards the horizon. Off in the distance she could see the telltale signs of a village. Something didn't feel right; smoke from individual cooking fires shouldn't be that visible from where they were. The others had seen the smoke as well and were concerned.

"Sensei, I think we better speed up and see if we can help that village." Injuro replied urgently.

"Agreed. Let's get moving." Saika answered firmly, as she took off at a fast pace with the other three right behind.

What they saw when they stopped about ten yards from what remained of the village's outer walls, was a few bodies lying dead not far from the entrance. Everything, as far as they could tell, was burnt to the ground. Saika went over to a body and felt its face.

"This massacre just happened. These people have only been dead for only five or ten minutes." Saika replied, letting out a heavy sigh as she stood up. "Well, let's see if anyone is still alive in there."

As they went through the village, they could see that there hadn't been any warning. The villagers had died in the middle of the chore or job they had been doing. After checking out the rest of the village, they cleared an area where they would camp for the night.

"We had better get these people laid to rest before the scent of death starts to attract demons. I'll use my wind ninjutsu (hope I have the spelled right) to get the job done quicker. We'l start at the front of the village." Saika replied as they all walked to the front of the village, picking up shovels as they went.

Kyouffu no Juugeki! (strong wind of fury)" Saika yelled out, making a few hand signals, pointing to the ground a few feet in front of her and moving them forward.

As the dust and dirt started to settle, the three teenagers started to bring the bodies to the newly dug graves. Saika repeated her attack several more time as the others continued to place the bodies in the graves.

 _Two miles from the village_

"Oh kami, InuYasha, look! It looks like that village is being attacked! We have to help them!" Kagome exclaimed, getting on to InuYasha's back. With Sango, Miroku and Shippo on Kilala's back; and Kagome on InuYasha's back, they arrived at the village in no time. They took one last jump and landed not far from Keiko, Injuro and Mihano.

"What the hell do you think you're doing attacking this village!" InuYasha demanded.

"Really!? Then where 's the fires. Or the people running around screaming!" Keiko demanded.

"This village had already been destroyed just before we got here. So watch your mouth mutt." Injuro snarled. He didn't like to be falsely accused, and didn't like the hanyou's snarky attitude either.

"Are you threatening me!" InuYasha snarled.

"Well what does it sound like..." Mihano scoffed., but didn't get a chance to finish,.

"That's enough! Hanyou, the fires were already smouldering by the time those three and myself arrived here forty-five minutes ago." a voice sounded from the shadow of the stone building. It had been the only building to remain partly standing as the fires died down.

"Then what were those clouds we saw coming from here?!" Kagome asked, sure she would catch this mysterious person off guard.

"Dust clouds from the graves I was making." the shadow answered, not liking the Kagome's tone of voice. Just then InuYasha growled and grabbed his sword, as his friends did at the same time.

"Naraku! What the hell are you doing here?!" InuYasha snarled.

"For once I didn't come to end your life InuYasha. I came to make an offer to the person standing in the shadows. Why don't you come out ninja." Naraku replied charningly.

"And how do you know that I'm a ninja!? I've only heard of your disgusting name. Telll me what you want then leave." Saika demanded more than asking.

"I know you are a shinobi leader from the Sunagurakura ninja village in the village, north of the demon slayer village you were born in. You ran off when your sister wounded you with the knife she had in her also have a younger brother by the name of Kohaku. My dear Saika, your poor mother died when you were a small child; so daddy had to raise the three of you." Naraku replied mocking the girl in the shadows. He was trying to get her mad enough to lash out at him.

"What's your point? If you think your knowledge and charm is supposed to sway me, it doesn't. I know you killed everyone in the demon slayer village. You will answer for what you have done." Saika replied, walking out of the shadows with a slow and deliberate walk.

"Saika?" Sango gasped quietly. This young woman really looked like the young girl she had known as a child.

"That sounds like a threat to me." Naraku replied. He didn't like this girl's attitude. He could see that she was clearly angry but she wasn't reacting like he had hoped.

"It's a promise. Now tell me what it is you're after or get lost." Saika replied sharply. She was getting tired of the man's rediculous ploys.

"What I want is that shard of the jewel you have in your possession. Now hand it over." Naraku commanded.

"Actually, I have two, and they stay with me. They'll be safer with me." Saika answered, watching Naraku carefully.

"Then we shall fight for them. I'll make you sorry for taunting me." Naraku growled.

"Bring it on. And you'll be the one that will be sorry." Saika exclaimed with a smirk that irritated Naraku further.

"That wench has jewel shards?! Then I'll be the one taking the shards off of her!" InuYasha yelled, drawing out his sword. Just as he prepared to jump, something struck the middle of his sword, causing it to vibrate. In a moment, it was vibrating harshly, causing InuYasha to do the same.

"W-w-what d-did y-y-you d-do?!" InuYasha growled out as he tightened his grip on his sword only to increase the vibration.

"What did you do him?! You stop this right now!" Kagome yelled.

"I threw my chakram at his sword, and he can stop it himself by slamming the tip in to the ground and letting go. Shut up and watch the fight." Mihano demanded. "And don't interfer! This is her fight."

They all watched in amazement at how well Saika was fighting Naraku. A few times they thought that Saika had lost when Naraku landed a hit. But this one time she got up, they all noticed a red glow around her, and a ghost-like figure emminating from her.

"I don't believe it!" Miroku exclaimed as he studied the ghostly figure.

"What is Miroku?" Sango asked.

"If I remember my history lessons right, that ghost around that woman is the spirit of Tomoe Gozen. Let's put it this way, you would be suicidal to fight against her in a battle. She helped her husband win many battles." Miroku replied. I think that girl is the re-incarnation of Tomoe Gozen; based on how well she's fighting Naraku." Miroku related.

"This fight ends now Naraku!" Saika yelled as she opened her left hand, palm facing out, and started to pull out Naraku's energy.

"Wench, what are you doing to me?!" Naraku yelled as he jumped back, beginning to weaken.

"Quite simple Naraku. I'lm drawing it out of you to use as a weapon." Saika replied with a "you're done for now" smirk on her face. She started to blend some of her "pure" demonic power in.

"Damn you wench!" Naraku snarled and jumped in to the air, retreating."

"You forgot something Naraku!" Saika yelled, hurling the ball of energy at Naraku. It just managed to hit him square in the middle of his back. He faultered for a moment before he again started to retreat.

As the evil hanyou disappeared, Saika's relaxed as she turned around to face the others, taking a couple of steps. He eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed. The spirit around her laid her gently on the ground as her students came running up.

"Gozen-sama, is our sensei going to be okay?" Keiko asked, worried about her teacher.

"Yes, she'll be fine. The wound Naraku inflicted will heal shortly." Tomoe's spirit answered with a gentle smile.

"She's nothing but a weakling." InuYasha scoffed.

"If you haven't noticed hanyou, Naraku is half dead and there is not that much damage done to her. Your attitude and ill manners show your weakness. Now I must meld with her again so she can start to heal." the spirit replied and started to disappear back in to Saika.

"Gozen-sama, if I may ask; is this girl your re-incarnation?" Miroku asked, stepping forward.

"Yes she is. She has always been quite strong, even as a child." the spirit replied, glaring over at Sango. "Demon slayer, you should have let her show you what she had to offer. You would be much stronger yourself."

"Yes, you're right." Sango answered quietly. With that said, the spirit of Tomoe Gozen disappeared back in to Saika.

"What does she mean Sango? Who is..." Kagome started when she heard Sango and the others gasp.

She looked and Saika, still unconscious, was lifted up in to the air with a red glow around her. It was her demonic aura surrounding her and her wounds were starting to heal. A s the last wound healed, the young shinobi landed gently on the ground and opened her eyes.

"Sensei, how are you feeling?" Injuro asked as he, Keiko and Mihano ran up to her.

"A little tired but good. Now, we need to get the villagers buried before their odor attracts animals." Saika replied as she stood up, looked crossly at Sango for a moment, then headed back the way she had come.

"You should rest." Kagome replied, starting to come forward and stop Saika from continuing.

"She's supposed to just lie out in the open!? Sensei is a strong woman. She'll lie down when she's ready." Injuro replied with a sigh. Harsh words weren't going to get any of them anywhere.

"She hates me doesn't she?!" Sango said quietly looking down.

"If you are the sister that she's mentioned, then no, she doesn't. She's just angry with you." Mihano replied.

"Why would your sensei still be angry with Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Look slayer, if you want to get back with her, help her get the dead in the graves. Just don't say anything for a while." Keiko advised, ignoring Kagome completely.

"Injuro, Keiko, Mihano, I need your help over here." Saika yelled out from where she was tiredly dragging a body into a new grave.

Injuro and Mihano ran ahead while Keiko walked with the demon slayer by her side. As they got closer, Sango became more and more nervous, fearing that her sister would reject her; even after all these years. Taking Keiko's advice, she set hirokotsu against a nearby tree.

"Sensei, you need to rest. You're beginning to stumble." Mihano replied as he steadied Saika. "If you don't mind me saying this...I think the demon slayer wants to make up for what she did to you."

After a while the remainder of the dead villagers were place in their graves and earth thrown back in. Sango wiped the sweat off her brow and nervously walked over to her sister.

"Saika...please forgive me." Sango pleaded tentatively.


	7. Chapter 7

InuYasha

Sango's Lost Sister

Chapter 6

"I don't know why I should Sango...but I do. I'm still angry with you. You ruined a part of my life." Saika replied, a little gruffly. She headed for the small area that had already been cleared and sat down.

"Why would you still be angry with her after all this time?! Kagome questioned, astonished at Saika's supposed ill will.

"If you would stop your snarky attitude girl, I just might tell you. That is after you get your own food. I only have enough for my students and myself." Saika replied sternly, not liking how Kagome was acting.

"I don't appreciate..." Kagome started before InuYasha intervened.

"Kagome, come on. They need some time alone." InuYasha replied gruffly as he led her away with Miroku behind them.

"Just who does she think she is anyways? So Sango hurt her when they were kids. She should get over it!" Kagome replied, not liking Saika at all.

"Did you not hear what Sango said a couple of days ago Kagome?" Miroku answered, picking up two straight sticks for fishing poles.

"Umm, yeah. Sango slashed her sister 's face with a knife when they were kids." Kagome exclaimed, after a moment of thought. Then her eyes widened in realization. "Is that the reason she hides her face is because of a scar?"

"Yes it is, and yes, Sango's my sensei's sister." a voice replied from a few feet behind them. They turned to see Keika and Kilala approaching them.

"Fair maiden, you are so beautiful. I would like to..." Miroku started suddenly in front of Keiko. Before he could grab her hands, Kilala growled at him as Keiko punched him, hard.

"Don't even think about trying your perverted ways on me again monk. And I warn you not to try that on my sensei. She just might kill you before you can blink. It's a sensitive subject with her." Keiko growled out, staring down at the monk.

"Still, that's no reason to kill someone." Kagome stated, only to receive a harsh glare from Keiko.

"Look, it's her tale to tell; not mine. IF she wishes to tell it. "Word is getting around that you are a perverted monk Miroku. You're going to ask your question to the wrong person some day." Keiko answered. Now, I think we better catch some food and get back to them before we run out of sunlight."

With Kilala and Keiko's help, the small group quickly caught a number of rabbits and several fish. And with everyone's help, it was all roasting in front of the fire. The food that Saika had brought from the fort was in a pot, warming up nearby.

"Saika, why were your eyes red just before Naraku appeared?" Sango asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Yeah. And they were still red while you were fighting him." Shippo added.

"I can detect and see demonic auras. I received this ability shortly after my face healed in the ninja village I grew up in. I just don't know why I'm completely healed though." Saika answered.

"Saika, when you were unconscious, you floated up off the ground and were glowing a red color. A spirit came out of you as well. You seem to be the re-incarnation of Tomoe Gozen." Sango informed her sister.

"So that's who the spirit is! She showed up back at the fort. She must also come out when I'm angry as well." Saika replied quietly, thinking about what her sister just said.

"It looks like the the food is ready. I'm hungry." Shippo repllied as his stomach growled. Everyone reached out and took what they wanted to start with.

"Injuro, Keiko, Mihano, do you want to train for a while before we go to the hotspring to clean up? We have time before the sun sets." Saika asked as she stood up.

Just then she felt a hand rub her bottom; knowing whose hand it was. Before Miroku knew, Saika was behind him, pressing his arm high against his back rather painfully.

"Monk, I will only warn you once. You try any of your perverted tricks on me again and I will end your life. I do not tolerate men like you! Am I clear on that!?" Saika snarled in his ear.

"Very clear." Miroku replied quickly, wincing in pain. He should have listened to Keiko's warning.

"Look here Saika, that wasn't..." Kagome started, but shrunk away under the young shinobi's intense glare.

"Oh really. I've heard rumors that he does that sort of thing all the time. He just met the one woman who will not tolerate his actions again!" Saika snarled.

"Look, I know what Miroku did wasn't right, but why hate other men?" InuYasha asked calmly. It had been a long day and for once he didn't want it to get any worse.

"I've had four men propose marriage to me. Only to have them back down when they saw my face." Saika replied with a heavy sigh as she pulled the cloth off her face. She wasn't surprised when she heard their gasps and saw their expressions.

"Saika, I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Sango asked, letting a few tears fall.

"Of course I forgive you. You're just going to have to prove to me what kind of fighter you are. Now, I want to check out that building before we do our training session." Saika replied firmly and hurried towards said building.

What happened next, surprised everyone. Even the genin students. Saika was heading towards the delapitated building very quickly. She managed to slow down and change direction a bit, but still managed to slam in to side wall.

"What the...we've never seen her run that fast." Injuro exclaimed, standing up and heading to where Saika was sitting on the ground.

"Sensei, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, but what the heck was that all about!" Saika asked.

"I have a feeling that red aura that was healing you, also gave you the ability to run a lot faster." Sango replied, coming up with Keiko and Mihano.

"Well, if that's the case, I need to do some training myself. I don't want to keep crashing in to things." Saika replied after a moment of thought. "But first, what's in this building."

After clearing away a lot of pieces of the fallen roof, they found different kinds of equipment and several bags of rice They loaded it all on a nearby cart and headed over to a secluded spot to train.

"Sango, do you think you could help Keiko practice her sword maneuvers? She and the others just learned to use their new weapons two days ago, and need the practice." Saika asked.

"Of course." Sango answered and waited for Keiko to approach her before smiling at the girl and drawing her sword.

Mihano stood a good distance from Saika. Injuro simply smiled and walked a good distance to large tree where he had plenty of room to swing his weapon around without fear of hitting anyone.

Sango was impressed at how well Keiko used her sword; being new at using the weapon. They finished first and they watched Saika and Mihano who were nearly finished their routine when Mihano had to let his chakram go by him. InuYasha saw it coming and raised his hand to catch it. Before the weapon even got close enough, he was lying flat on the ground with Saika standing beside him.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" InuYasha yelled.

"If I hadn't, you would be missing half of your hand right now. The outer edge of chakrams are extremely sharp." Saika answered as she watched Mihano catch the weapon properly and run back over to them with Sango, Keiko and Injuro.

"She's right. Even a practice chakram can cause some injury if you're not careful." Mihano replied as he showed his hand where there was a slight scar. "I almost made the same mistake."

Okay people, I'm going to close this so I can get it off to you. And I can't seem to think of any ideas for the hot spring scene. So you can toss me some ideas for it or use your imagination.

AN: I could use some help with the next chapter of Future Heirs. I'm stuck for ideas for the trip back to Kaede's village.


End file.
